Just Another Life
by eyes and teeth
Summary: Hal has lived as so many different people. So when Leo asks him about his past Hal tells the story of just another life. But this one is different from the rest, in this life Hal found love. Hal and an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**By posting this on here I'm hoping that I have the attention span to finish this story well. Enjoy the story and please let me know what you think. **

**I don't own Being Human.**

* * *

Prologue

Hal was sitting quietly in the barber shop. The last of the afternoon sun was shining through the window and Hal sat allowing his back to be warmed by the weaker rays. His breathing was soft and he was just beginning to drift off to sleep when they keys slipped into the door and Leo returned from the shop. He said nothing to Hal as he walked through the shop and up the stairs to the flat above, which Hal thought was unusual but he didn't complain because he was enjoying sitting in peace.

Hal could hear Leo chatting quietly with Pearl upstairs as he put away the few bits he had bought at the shop. Then one set of footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"If I keep my eyes closed he might just sit quietly" Hal thought as Leo sat next to Hal.

"I know you're not asleep Hal" Although Leo said it Hal still didn't open his eyes.

"I need to ask you something and it's important but if you're pretending to be asleep I'll just ask. Hal, you have lived many lives but in all that time have you…" Leo paused as if he wasn't sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. Hal opened his eyes and looked expectantly at his friend.

"Have you ever, loved?"

Hal was genuinely surprised by the question. He didn't expect Leo to ask him something like that. He thought of a sarcastic response to the question but he held his tongue as a name popped into his mind.

Leo had done so much for Hal and helped him in so many ways, yet he had asked for very little in return. How could he not tell his best friend the truth? His eyes wandered away from Leo as he looked back through his life, to a particular year and a particular night when something amazing had first happened to him.

"Yes I had love once. She was everything I could ever want and more. She loved me for the man inside the vampire and for a little while she changed my life. But she was good and so I lost her. She was stolen from me and there was nothing I could do to get her back, even though I tried, she was gone."

* * *

_To be continued... (very soon)_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Being Human. Hope you like it **

* * *

Chapter one

"It was the 2nd of July 1815 when I first met her. I had been invited to a party, at Keddleston Hall in Derbyshire, celebrating the English victory at the Battle of Waterloo and the return of those who had gone off to fight."

* * *

He pulled his horse up from a steady canter as he approached the small bridge. The lights were shining in all the windows of the grand house and the place was buzzing with life. Grand carriages were manoeuvring outside the entrance, dropping off their important passengers. As he sat there just looking, another carriage trotted past. The footman nearest him nodded his head as they passed and Hal nodded back. He moved his horse back onto the driveway and followed the coach through the last of the grounds up to the entrance of Keddleston Hall. As he dismounted he handed his reigns to the nearest servant.

"Make sure she gets some water and food, and that she's ready for me when I want to leave."

"Yes sir" the servant bowed and took the horse off to the stables.

As Hal walked up the staircase to the entrance he heard the sound of music and laughter already coming from within. Someone took his coat and hat from him as he entered the house. The beautiful white of the entrance room dazzled Hal for a moment. The columns surrounding the room had been decorated with flowers. The Union Flag was hanging from something in the ceiling and the room is packed with people. Young girls huddled together in groups waiting for a possible husband to ask them to dance. Husbands entertained their wives by talking to people they don't really like. Single gentlemen navigated their way through the crowd looking for the smoking room, for really it was too early for dancing.

Hal spotted a familiar face move through the nearest door and he followed.

"William. Having fun?" Hal grabbed the shoulder of the fellow vampire.

"Yes M'Lord thank you. Have you just arrived? Let me get you a drink" the young vampire rushed off, eager to get away from Hal and continue enjoying his evening. Hal chuckled to himself remembering when he used to be young and scared of everyone. His recent achievement of Old One status had had a bigger effect on how other vampires treated him than he thought it would. Everyone was scared of him now, even people he had thought of as friends. But that was for the best, if they feared him then they respected him. William returned with a glass of punch and almost ran away the second the glass was in Hal's hand.

He just stood there observing the guests having fun. Hal was really waiting for some older vampires to arrive so he could have a civilised conversation, but until then he was enjoying people watching. But then they jumped on him.

From nowhere the four women were suddenly standing around Hal blocking any form of escape. They were all talking at once at him.

"You must be the new Lord."

"Just moved into one of the town houses"

"But you're staying with a good friend of my husbands while you are in the country"

"Yes I" Hal could barely get a word out. They answered all their questions themselves.

"Have you danced yet My Lord?"

"Oh yes! We must find you a good dance partner"

"My daughter is a wonderful dancer"

"Mine is also excellent, the best in the area I would say"

As they began arguing about whose daughter was the better dancer Hal didn't know how he would get away. Two of the women were still talking to him but he was just searching for an escape route. Then a shout went out across the crowd.

"Look! Over there by the door."

The room as one turned towards the door and the four women, for a moment, forgot all about Hal. As he went to move a hand came out and pulled him towards the floor. Before he hit the ground he was pulled to his right and out from within the circle of the annoying women. By this time people had realised there was nothing happening by the door and were returning to their conversations. As the women began turning round Hal was pulled behind a decorated drinks table, which had a handy table cloth that fell to the floor hiding Hal from the annoying women.

Hal smiled as he heard the disgruntled cries of the four women as they realised Hal was longer standing where they left him.

"You looked like you needed saving." the hand that had pulled him through the crowd, behind the table, belonged to a young girl who was trying to stifle giggles. Her smile was infectious and Hal couldn't help the boyish grin that spread across his face.

"I did, thank you."

"If you're new in town and not married those four will have lined you up a wife by the second dance. I thought it was my duty to help you as I know what they're like."

"They were saying something about me dancing with their daughters." For some reason Hal still couldn't stop smiling.

"I think it would be best if you say you can't dance because of some sort of injury. Otherwise you won't be able to stop dancing all night." She popped her head up above the table to see if the women had moved away yet.

"I would wait for a few minuets if I were you. Give them some time to move on to the next eligible gentleman and then you should be able to rejoin the party."

As she sat back down Hal got a proper look at her face. She was pretty but not quite beautiful. Long light brown hair fell down her back in loose curls. Her eyes were a deep shade of green that shone when they caught the light. A few girly freckles dotted her cheeks. But it was her smile that caught your attention. It was such an innocent and joyful smile. Hal found himself wanting to keep that smile on her face, it seemed to light him up somehow. As long as she was smiling he didn't seem to be able to stop either.

As she went to stand up Hal realised their hands were still joined and it didn't feel wrong. He squeezed her hand worried that she was about to leave. She squeezed his hand back and turned to look at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"I don't really know but I can't stay behind this table with you all night."

"If I have to hide I could go outside for a while, it's a lovely night."

"You could yes" she was grinning again.

"Well would you like to join me?" Hal didn't know why he was asking but he didn't seem to be able to stop his mouth.

"What an unaccompanied young girl out on a moonlight walk with an unmarried man that she has only just met?" She thought about it for a few heart beats then looked straight into Hal's eyes.

"Yes I think I will. I don't really like following rules anyway." She held on tighter to Hal's hand and pulled him up, through the crowd and out of a side door.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Being Human. Thank you to everyone who has left me a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter two

As she dragged him from the house Hal sped up so the two were running together, hand in hand. Now they were outside and away from the other guests she had given up on trying to hide her giggling. Her laughter was one of the most beautiful sounds Hal had ever heard. It went through him and pushed all the anger and hatred inside him to the very bottom of his soul. He realised that her laughter made him feel human again.

He gripped onto her hand and spun her around in a circle. It had the desired effect as she began laughing even harder than before. They eventually had to stop running around as both of them were now clutching at their stomachs trying to stop the laughter. Hal couldn't remember a time at any point in his life when he had laughed so much for such an innocent reason.

"Stop it, stop making me laugh it hurts" she tried to reprimand Hal but the giggling between each word took away the seriousness of the comment. She collapsed in a heap on the ground and sat there until she managed to gain control over her laughter.

"I'm Cassandra by the way, but everyone calls me Cass." She was the first able to regain her speech from the laughing fit.

Hal sat down in front of her and extended his hand.

"I'm Hal. It's a pleasure to meet you." As they shook hands Hal could tell that both of them were thinking the gesture seemed too formal after what had just happened.

"Are you enjoying your time in Derbyshire Mr Hal?" Cass put on a serious tone as she mocked Hal's overly formal handshake. Hal found himself smiling yet again as he went along with her sarcasm.

"Yes, the company is of the highest quality and the views in this area are magnificent. I take it you live near here?"

"My father runs the stables on this estate and we live just down the road, so yes we live really quite close."

"And will your mother be trying to marry you off tonight?" Hal was curious about this girl and if felt strange, it was a new experience for him. He hadn't been curious since his human childhood days.

"Luckily no, I get to just enjoy the party. The women who cornered you only have daughters so they need to marry them off. I have four older brothers so my family has someone to inherit any of father's money and our house. I think mother likes my company too much to try and find me a husband, if I left she would be the only woman in the house, apart from the cook." As she spoke of her family Cass looked away from Hal and out across the moonlit grass.

Hal's breath caught as the moonlight bathed her face in a pale light. The laughter had been removed from her face and a simple smile raised the corners of her lips. The moonlight and a more ladylike expression allowed Hal to see the woman waiting just behind the giggling girl and what he saw mesmerised him. She turned back to look at him and he was caught in her eyes.

The darkness of them made them stand out against her pale skin. In this light she could have passed for a vampire but as Hal looked he realised that she was all wrong for one of his kind. Her eyes weren't the desperate black of a hungry vampire; they were a dark, forest green. They were honest eyes and they looked at him with joy and hope but also something else that Hal couldn't put his finger on.

"Have I got something on my face? Is that why you're looking at me like that?"

Embarrassment was the final emotion in her eyes Hal realised, just as he realised he had been openly staring at her.

"Oh no, sorry, no there is nothing on your face. You look fine… more than fine, you look lovely." Hal managed to stop himself from saying anything more before he made a fool out of himself.

"Good because you were looking at me in a rather strange way." Cassandra was shocked her voice sounded so calm. Her heart had sped up and she was breathing erratically. The way he had been looking at her she thought he was about to kiss her, she had actually found herself leaning towards him. He was a good looking man anyway but the night had transformed him into a God and she suddenly felt very small in his presence.

"I think we should go back to the party." Her voice finally sounded like she felt and it wobbled on the final word.

"Are you scared of me?" Hal was taken aback by the worry in her voice. And for the first time he noticed that her heart was beating far too fast for her to be feeling comfortable.

"No not of you. I don't think I could ever be scared of you. I'm worried about myself and what I might do if I stay out here with you any longer." Cass muttered the last sentence but Hal's good hearing caught it and he had to hold back a smirk. So she was attracted to him and had though about acting on that attraction. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one. Then what she had said really sunk in.

"You aren't scared of me?" Hal's genuine confusion made Cass's heart skip a beat. Bless him, he thought she was scared of him and he was worried for her. She was finding him harder and harder to resist.

"No Hal there is something about you that makes me feel strangely safe."

"That's absurd; you have only just met me."

"Well are you going to hurt me?" Cass already knew the answer but she thought Hal needed to discover it for himself too.

Hal went to automatically answer yes but he paused and realised that his body wasn't craving her blood. And for the first time in so many years Hal could truthfully say to a beautiful woman that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"I don't think I could ever do anything to hurt you."

Cass smiled at Hal as she stood up, with Hal rising to join her. She took his hand in a gentle and now natural way as they began walking slowly back towards the house.

"I knew that already." Cass brushed her arm up against Hal's as she said the words and Hal felt the truth in them.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**The next chapter isn't as mushy and lovey I promise. I know that happy Hal is a bit out of character but I love him like that. It all goes back to normal in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Being Human but I may have borrowed part of a line. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hal took his time waking up, the bed was so warm and someone was playing a drum inside his head. He really shouldn't have drunk that much last night; there was even a limit to how much the great Lord Harry could drink without consequences. Without getting out of bed he reached up and rang the cord that called for a servant. He barely had time to drift back off to sleep before the valet was knocking on the door. He entered the room and automatically opened the curtains letting the almost afternoon sun, shine through the room.

"Ugh" was the most intelligent comment Hal could muster in response.

"Good morning M'Lord. Shall I inform the kitchen you are ready for breakfast?" the valet stood at the end of Hal's bed for a while before Hal responded.

"What time is it?"

"Almost lunch time M'Lord"

"Then no I'll wait for lunch to eat."

"Very good M'Lord, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Open the doors to the balcony before you leave and tea, I need tea."

The valet opened the huge windows which led onto Hal's private balcony and then left with a bow.

Hal sluggishly made his way out of the grand four poster guest bed. He pulled off the blanket and wrapped it around himself as he made his way onto the balcony. It was a glorious summer's day but a good breeze blew across the estate making sure no one got too hot. Hal lowered himself into the large chair on the balcony and tucked his legs up beneath him so he was completely covered by the blanket. He sat there for a while with his eyes closed and face upturned allowing his skin to get used to the feel of the sun. During this time the valet must have come back with his tea for when Hal opened his eyes a pot and freshly poured cup were sitting on a table in front of him.

As Hal sat there drinking a surprisingly good cup of tea he thought back over the events of the night. He had spent most of the night drinking, surrounded by his fellow vampires, to keep him away from the many annoying women at the party. Although he tried to enjoy himself he couldn't help searching for Cass in the crowd and she was always dancing. All night she danced and for each dance she had a new partner. As the night progressed, although he would never admit it, Hal began getting very jealous. In the end he couldn't stand by as she danced with yet another idiotic human and he found himself on the dance floor. They stayed together for 5 dances before one of Cass's brothers stepped in.

Hal gained a few strange looks from the vampires at the party but they all put the extra dancing down to Hal trying to secure a meal. But for the first time in about 7 months Hal had only drunk alcohol that night, and he was paying for it now. The nock on his door sounded like cannon fire because of his blasted hang over.

"I'm on the balcony." Hal didn't shout but he had to raise his voice for it to carry through his bedroom and he winced at the loud noise.

"Having a leisurely morning then? Well after how much you drank last night I'm not that surprised."

The man who stepped onto the balcony was an exquisite example of a man. He was wearing a loose fitting white shirt and breeches but you could tell that he was pure muscle underneath. He had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and any movement showed off his excellent muscle definition, something that could only be gained through years of hard manual labour. Although he was standing on the balcony of a huge regency estate he had an air about him of a working man. He looked as if he would be much more comfortable ploughing a field or on the back of a horse. You would be forgiven for thinking he was a young man, somewhere in his late twenties. He had light brown hair, almost golden when the light caught it, and a chin full of stubble. His face held none of the lines of knowledge that come with age but if you spent long enough looking in his eyes you would see the truth. He was a vampire and not just any vampire but an Old One.

He sat in the chair opposite Hal and poured himself a cup of tea.

"I didn't drink that much Jacob." Hal spoke over the top of his own cup of tea.

"Who are you trying to kid Hal? I think you drank most of what we had in the building!" Jacob chuckled as Hal screwed up his face in disgust.

"Did I really drink that much? No wonder I feel so horrid this morning."

"I'm surprised really I've never seen you drink so much without a bit of blood too." Jacob calmly took a sip of his tea as he waited for Hal to respond but Hal just pulled his blanket closer around him and ignored the comment.

"What's going on Hal?" but he still didn't get an answer. "It's rude to not answer a direct question and if something is going on I shan't be telling anyone. I know what it's like to have secrets."

Hal sighed, Jacob was his superior and he couldn't ignore a direct request from him.

"Nothing is going on I just had, a rather rough night."

"You spent most of the night either dancing or staring at that human girl. No don't try and deny it I was at the party and I do have eyes. And then you don't even end up drinking her blood, so something is going on. I know being in our position it's difficult to trust people but I thought we were friends Hal."

Hal felt really guilty now. Over the past few months that Hal and Jacob had spent together in London the two had become very good friends but Hal was shocked that the older vampire thought as much of Hal as he did of Jacob. So Hal sucked up his pride and told Jacob everything that had happened the previous night.

"So just let me check that I have this right. She isn't scared of you, she actually seemed to like you, you really like her and you didn't have the urge to kill her."

"Well it's a little bit more in-depth than that but essentially yes."

"It seems you have yourself a dilemma Lord Harry." Jacob smiled as Hal pulled yet another face.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious there."

"You're not the only one you know. There have been other vampires who have fallen for a human; it's actually more common than you would think."

"Uh hum." Hal didn't believe Jacob for a second and it showed quite clearly.

"Fine don't believe me if you don't want to, but I'm just saying that it's happened before and everyone else managed to find a solution."

"What kind of solution?" Hal still didn't believe Jacob but he didn't know what to do about Cass.

"Well the obvious one is turn her into a vampire, that way you can be together forever. Forget that you like her and just kill her, that one is a favourite among vampires who want to be recognised for their violence. Leave and go on holiday for a few decades and when you come back she will have married or died naturally. Or stay, decide not to kill her or recruit her and try and be a normal couple for as long as it can last for."

"How many go for the last option?"

"Not that many. You need very good self-control to stop yourself from accidentally killing her. So which option do you like?"

"I don't want to recruit Cass, I've never done it before and I'd be worried about getting it wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with that. More tea?"

Hall nodded and Jacob poured.

"I know I should be violent but I honestly don't think I could hurt her even if I tried and I don't want to leave I've only just got here and I intend to use up a lot more of your hospitality."

Jacob brought the tea cup to his lips to hide a smile.

"I'm afraid you only have one option left my friend."

"I know." Hal sounded exasperated but he actually liked the idea of getting to know Cass better and there was something about the idea of watching her grow old that appealed to Hal. He could keep her safe and happy all of her life; he could be her knight in shining armour. Deep down Hal knew that this was a fantasy and nothing more. He would never be allowed to stay with her forever but at that moment in time, sitting on that balcony, anything felt possible and Hal felt hopeful.

"So will you be trying to woo her?" this time Jacob didn't even try to hide his smile and Hal smiled back.

"I think I will be."

"Invite her to tea or lunch tomorrow. I'd like to meet the woman who has captured the heart of the great and bloodthirsty Lord Hal."

"You know I don't like it when you call me that. I'll get dressed and then send one of the servants over with an invitation." Hal was actually looking forward to Cass meeting Jacob. It would be a strange afternoon though; two of the world's most violent and feared vampires were to sit down to tea with a spirited human girl.

"You'll have to invite someone else too though Jacob because three people can't have dinner together."

"It's tea Hal the rules are different."

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Ok so I said it all went back to normal in this chapter but Hal wasn't really evil just hung over. And I can't really say if Hal kills Cass or not, so you'll all just have to keep reading :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it's taken so long to put this chapter up, I've been on holiday and had a touch of writers block. Next chapter shouldn't take so long to appear. Reviews always welcome.**

**I don't own Being Human. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cass looked up at the house she had grown up around and suddenly felt very nervous. Kedleston Hall had never intimidated her before but now, knowing what was waiting on the other side of the door, she had an almost uncontrollable urge to run away. Something inside her was screaming at her to leave, turn back, to not go in. She thought about Hal and how disappointed he would be if she didn't turn up and Cass realised that no matter what, she was attending this tea.

She was escorted though the house by a butler until they came to huge double doors leading out onto the back of the house. The butler directed Cass down the grand circular staircase, which was more impressive than the one at the front of the house, and led her to a gazebo under the shade of a large oak tree. As she approached the gazebo she spotted Hal and the last of her nerves fluttered away. He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes, Cass thought he looked incredibly nervous. As she reached the gazebo she finally noticed Jacob. Cass had seen him many times before around the estate but she had never got close enough to speak to him. Hal pulled out a seat for her and once she was seated the men took to their chairs and Jacob poured some tea.

"Cassandra, this is Jacob, I imagine you already know who he is and Jacob this is Cassandra, she is the daughter of your head groom." As Hal spoke Jacob nodded at Cass.

"It is an honour to meet you Cassandra."

"Please Sir; call me Cass, everyone else does."

"Only if you call me Jacob, everyone else does." Cass saw the small smirk on Jacob's face and realised he was joking around, trying to put her at ease. As she took a sip of her tea she looked at Hal and realised that the joke had also removed Hal's nervousness.

The tea went along without hiccups. Cass was witty yet respectful. She loved the insight she got into the two men. She felt like she had been let into their own secret little world, all the formalities were gone. They weren't Lord Harry and Jacob Duke Of Kedleston, they were just Hal and Jacob and Cass had been allowed the privilege of getting to know them.

It seemed to her the two were good friends but that Jacob held the most authority. She watched as Hal relaxed into himself and looked to be really enjoying the afternoon. Jacob reminded Cass of her oldest brother and found that she couldn't help but like him.

The problem came with the heat. As the afternoon went on it got hotter and hotter, even in the shade of the tree and the gazebo it was incredibly hot. Cass's hair was down and flowed over her shoulders which began to make her neck sweat. So she did the natural thing which any woman would have done, she pulled her hair up quickly into a makeshift bun leaving her neck bare and able to cool down.

Cass didn't know that she was in the company of two vampires and that due to the heat the smell of her blood was already intoxicating. The only thing keeping the men from attacking was pure self-determination, Hal didn't want to hurt Cass and Jacob was using the screen of her hair to stop himself from thinking about the blood.

Cass missed the subtle change in Jacob because she wasn't looking for it but Hal noticed. He had never truly relaxed during the tea, he was worried about Jacob. As soon as Hal realised Cass was moving her hair away from her neck his eyes didn't leave Jacob's face. There was every chance that Jacob would ignore the almost open invitation to drink her blood and continue with the afternoon. But Hal watched as Jacob began to grind his teeth together and knew what was coming next. He had seen the Old One kill enough people to know the pre attack signs and Hal had always just looked on indifferently as Jacob claimed his next victim. So what happened next took Hal by surprise.

Jacob lost his fight with self-control and he leapt across the table towards Cass as his teeth descended and his eyes went black. Cass had quick reaction times due to her work with temperamental horses, she saw the attack and went to move out of the way but there was no need. Hal had leaped at the same time as Jacob, but rather than leaping for Cass, Hal had ploughed straight into Jacob and knocked him off course and onto the floor. Cass stood watching as the two men rolled around on the ground. What had she seen in Jacob's eyes? Why was he attacking her? What would have happened if Hal hadn't been there?

The butler who had shown her into the house came running and pulled her away from the fight and dragged her to safety. As she was pulled away Cass looked back and realised the fight was much more serious than she had first thought. She had seen her brother's fight with people before but this was different. The two were biting each other and drawing blood. There was also something desperate about the fight. Like the clothes, houses and teas were a disguise, which was hiding, just behind the surface, a caged animal and it was waiting for one little slip up from the men so that it could finally show its face and rip the world apart. Cass saw Hal lunge at Jacob one more time before she turned around and tried to block out the snarls and hisses of their fighting.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**PS. I have made up Jacob's title. I tried to research the title of the real people that lived at Kedleston but I couldn't find one from the year this story is set so I created one (that isn't very imaginative). **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews :) I don't own Being Human. This is how I see Jacob in my head, I understand if you all have different views.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hal's body reacted before his mind could. It was instinctual for him to protect Cass. As he leaped across the table towards Jacob, Hal had one of those slow motion moments. He could see the shock of Cass face clearly and Hal's main thought was "dam now I'll have to tell her."

He connected with Jacob and the pair went flying, which surprised Hal, he didn't think he would have been strong enough to move the mountain that was Jacob.

They hit the floor and Hal began untangling himself from Jacob. He knew what he had done was stupid; he could lose his Old One status for this. The most important rule was solidarity; you never attack a fellow Old One no matter what. Hal was just about to apologise when he saw Jacob's face.

Jacob had lost it; he had gone beyond the normal feeding vampire. He was berserk. Jacob was famous for it. There were rumours amongst the vampires that he had been recruited as a crusader, that he had killed 30 people before he fell and that as soon as he was recruited he got up and carried on killing. So he had a violent and bloody reputation but that was nothing compared to the truth. Unfortunately Hal knew the truth, only the Old Ones did, and so Hal knew just how bad a situation he was in.

Jacob was a Viking. Before he became a vampire he had been a berserk warrior. When the Vikings went into battle some of their men would go crazy, lose any sense of who they were and just attack no matter how badly injured they became. This quality had been increased during Jacob's transformation into a vampire. Due to centuries of practice Jacob was able to keep calm most of the time but if he did lose his temper or get in a fight he would kill everything until the phase ended, which could sometimes take weeks.

Hal knew all this and knew that he stood no chance at all in this fight. He was willing to just stop fighting and let Jacob kill him but then he smelt the blood. Jacob had bitten into Hal's arm during the struggle and the smell caught Hal. Even though it was his own blood, and it was vampire blood, it had the same effect. His vampire instincts kicked in and Hal began fighting back.

It was a terrible struggle, all rational thought and human decency had gone from the two animals. They bit and clawed at each other trying to destroy their opponent. Blood poured from bite wounds all over both vampires which only added to their fury and fuelled their animalistic, desperate battle.

For just under half an hour they fought, both never loosing energy and ferocity. Then Jacob made a mistake. He moved so that his neck was just slightly open and unprotected. Hal took his chance and sunk his fangs into Jacob's neck. There was an audible pop as his fangs sliced into the flesh and they didn't stop. Hal continued with the pressure until his normal teeth had bitten into Jacob and Hal physically couldn't get any closer. He heard a strangled scream come from Jacob and reality came crashing back down.

The second Hal's teeth had gone into his neck Jacob had snapped out of his berserk and didn't have a clue what was going on. Hal regained his sense just moments later. He ripped his teeth from Jacob not worrying about being careful just wanting to block out what had happened. Hal had been the only thing holding Jacob up and he collapsed to the floor when Hal's teeth were removed.

Hal yanked the table cloth from the table and wrapped it tightly around Jacob's neck trying to stop the bleeding. As he did so Hal was also shouting for the servants to come and help. The first servant to reach them was grabbed by Hal and their neck was thrust into Jacob's mouth. Jacob's senses took over then and his teeth attached to the human's neck and he sucked the life from the servant. That was all it took to bring Jacob back. By the end of the meal Jacob was sitting up and supporting the dead weight of the servant by himself.

The following people that came down from the house buzzed around Hal and Jacob trying to clean blood and patch up wounds all the while trying to stay away from the teeth end of the vampires.

"I'm sorry" Hal said it quietly but even above the noise of the servants Jacob heard it.

"Never apologise, for anything sir." As Jacob said the word sir Hal's head snapped up. He knew the consequences of the fight. It hadn't been done in this way for years but it still counted. If news of the fight and the victor got to the rest of the Old Ones Hal would swap places with Jacob in the order of things.

"No I can't do that, you don't tell him." Although Hal said the words inside he longed for the power that would come with the promotion and Jacob knew it.

"I shan't tell him then but you're delusional if you think he won't find out." Jacob's voice disappeared at the end of the sentence his wounds catching up with him.

As the two men sat bloodied and scared, each both lost in their own troubled thoughts, the servants created a stretcher for Jacob. He was moved onto it and rushed inside to have his wounds treated and no doubt another meal. Hal was exhausted and so took the offered shoulder to lean on so he could get to his room.

"Find Cassandra, I imagine she hasn't gone yet, put her in one of the guest rooms. Treat her like royalty but she isn't to leave the house until I go and see her." Hal said it to the remaining servants and knew that it would be done.

Fear, it was fear that fuelled all power and respect and Hal found himself glowing in it as several servants actually jumped and ran to do as he asked.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! This chapter took longer than I thought it would to finish writing and put up here but I'm on holiday now so RL should stay out of the way of writing. Yay *waves pompoms* **

**I don't own Being Human. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Cass was confused. She was sitting on the bed in her room waiting for something, anything to happen. Four days had passed since the fight and she hadn't been able to get out of the house. She didn't really mind, it was a lovely house and Cass loved the freedom she had in exploring it. She had been able to send a letter to her family saying she was ill and having bed rest at the Hall, so they knew where she was.

About an hour after she was dragged away from the fight a servant had come running into the room she had been put in and gave her Hal's message. Cass was kindly asked not to leave the house until Hal came and saw her but she was to treat the house like her own. She could go wherever she pleased and ask for whatever she wanted.

After she got over the shock of the fight Cass had enjoyed wandering around the house exploring. And she had definitely asked for whatever she wanted. As Hal was keeping her here indefinitely Cass felt she had the right to ask for the most luxurious creature comforts. All of them incredibly expensive. Then this morning a small note had arrived from Hal. Cass picked it up and smiled once again as she pictured him writing it.

Cassandra, I'm saying this with the most care and consideration to your feelings but stop spending my money! I don't have an unlimited amount of it. Thank you for not causing too much of a fuss about staying here but I needed time to recover before I could explain what happened. I will speak to you today.

H

The note had arrived at 9 that morning and it was now gone 8 in the evening so when Hal finally walked into the room all Cass could find to say was

"About ruddy time."

* * *

"Ha! Cassandra how I've missed you." Hal smiled at Cass as he sat in a chair opposite the bed. That was all it took, one smile from that man and Cass's annoyance melted away. They just sat there, Hal on the chair Cass on the bed, staring at one another. Both found they were memorising the features of the other. Two days was the length of their friendship yet the four days apart had seemed like an eternity and they only realised it now, when they had back what they had been missing. Cass's curiosity couldn't be buried for long though and she was the first to break the silence.

"What happened? And please tell me the truth I know what I saw in Jacob's eyes." Cass whispered for she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the truth.

Hal sighed he had spent four days deciding whether it was a good idea to tell her or not. It all came down to this, she could choose not to believe it and run or she could stay. If she ran Hal wouldn't stop her, being a vampire is a difficult thing to believe and then to actually carry on liking him; it's almost impossible. But Hal didn't want to live a lie, he wanted Cass to know and accept him for what he was. It was unreasonable and Hal knew it was very unlikely to happen but Cass had put that seed of hope in his soul and the seed had begun to grow.

"Cass, the fight should never have happened and Jacob can normally control himself around humans but in the heat well things got a bit heated." Hal's attempt to lighten the mood only got him a scowl from Cass.

"Think about your audience and situation Hal, this is so not the time for a joke."

"Sorry. Well anyway. Jacob attacked and you would never have been able to defend yourself so I helped by stopping Jacob, but he carried on attacking me and we ended up fighting."

"And thank you for that by the way but I was there for that part. Why did he attack in the first place I thought he was a gentleman." Cass could feel that her curiosity was going to get her in trouble but she wanted to know so much. She had made up all sorts of explanations since the fight and most of them were completely absurd, she just wanted to know the truth now.

"He isn't a gentleman and neither am I." Hal spat out with discust at himself "He attacked because the heat made you smell so good and Jacob lost control. Jacob is a vampire, and so am I."

Hal waited for Cass to run screaming from the room but she had no reaction.

"So what's one of those then?" Cass was more confused than she had been at the start of the conversation.

"What's a vampire? A vampire is a monster that preys on the innocent. We drink human blood and normally kill the person we drink from."

Cass's jaw actually dropped and she sat frozen in place by the shock of it. The reality was just as strange as some of the things she had made up. It took some time but Cass slowly began to thaw as her brain processed the information. She couldn't put it all together. The sweet, gentlemanly, happy, almost shy Hal she knew and this bloodsucking, murdering monster that Hal was supposed to be didn't go together. She looked at Hal and she couldn't see the monster, the vampire, Cass felt safe with him and she trusted him.

Cass knew the vampire was there, she had seen it in the ferocity of the fight but right now, at that very moment Hal was her Hal. And he looked scared. That was what broke through to Cass in the end. Why was Hal scared? He had just told her that he was a murderer and yet he was the scared one.

"Why do you look scared?" Cass was glad her voice didn't crack and give away what she was feeling.

"I know what happens next." Hal's voice on the other hand was small and he didn't look at Cass as he spoke.

"And what's that?"

Hal stood up and moved over to the door where he proceeded to hold it open. Only then, when he knew she had a safe escape route, did he look at Cass.

"You run. Go home to your family Cass, my life is dangerous and you're not indestructible like everyone else in my story will be. You'll get hurt."

"Not by you."

It was a statement rather than a question but Hal felt the need to reply.

"You're right, not by me."

"Then I don't see any reason for me to leave. I feel safe and I have so many questions." They were looking into each other's eyes so Cass watched as realisation dawned on Hal's face.

"Hal close the door and come and sit down. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews :)**

**I don't own Being Human. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What does it feel like?" Cass had been asking Hal questions for most of the evening and they had all been working up to that one. They sat on the floor by the huge windows in Cass's room watching the final rays of sunshine vanish beneath the horizon.

"It's like nothing you have ever felt before. I don't have the words to describe it but it's the best feeling ever." Hal answered Cass's question honestly. He was holding nothing back from her; if she wanted to know then he would tell her.

"The best feeling ever?" Cass was searching her memories trying to find her best feeling ever.

"You'll have nothing to compare it to."

"I think I might, when I ride Zachariah the huge Shire from the house's stables. That for me is the best feeling in the world."

Hal looked sceptical "I don't think that is in any way the same."

"Alright then I'll explain. When we gallop at full speed through the estate the feeling is magical. I'm ecstatic, the happiest I have ever been. I feel powerful, the power from Zach flows into me as we become one being and I feel as if I could take on the whole world and win. It's a rush, unlike anything else, my breathing speeds up and so does my heart beat. I feel like I'm flying, soaring through the grounds and I have so much control. Zach is a powerful living creature but I have all the control, if I say stop he will. And when it's over and I take him back to the stables all I want do is climb back on and do it again. If I could I would never stop, I would gallop forever. Me and that Shire." Cass looked longingly out of the window and Hal could see that she wasn't in the room anymore; she was off on her Shire flying through the grounds.

While she was in her own little world Hal thought about what she had said. And Cass was right, drinking felt the same as galloping. Feeding was more horrific and there wasn't the bond between vampire and victim that there was between horse and rider. But other than that it was exactly the same and Cass knew what it felt like, she knew and understood how addictive the feeling was. And once again Hal allowed himself to hope and believe "maybe this will work."

Hal looked out onto the darkening estate and imagined the giant horse galloping through it taking his Cass with him. He felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Cass loved that horse and she got so much joy from it. Hal wanted to make her that happy and he would start by going riding with her, so he could be a part of her happiness.

They sat there, talking well into the night. Cass wanted to know everything. How had he become a vampire, how did he know Jacob, what was an Old One, how did he become one of them, if he could would he change back? So many questions and with each answer Hal expected her to run but she didn't.

Cass wanted to know everything because she felt information and knowledge was the key. She wanted to stay with Hal for as long as he would have her but she needed to know what she should avoid doing. She knew now that she would always wear her hair down around Jacob. And that if she ever met another vampire she was to mention Hal or Jacob and the name would keep her safe. She learnt so many things that night and by the end Cass's outlook on the world had changed completely. She knew about ghosts and werewolves and a little about vampire politics. Her world had been turned upside down but that was fine, Cass could cope with that as long as she had Hal to help her through it.

Somehow during the conversation Cass had ended up leaning on Hal's shoulder. As she finally ran out of questions and drifted off to sleep Cass thought how natural it felt to be that close to Hal. Strangely Hal was thinking exactly the same thing about her. Hal pulled a blanket over Cass and himself and fell asleep to the sound of Cass's steady breathing.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Bit of a short chapter I know but I wanted to leave the two safely asleep. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews :) I'm glad people seem to be enjoying the story. This chapter is a bit, well bitty sorry.**

**I don't own Being Human. Enjoy!**

* * *

For 5 months Hal and Cass spent as much time as they could with each other. Her laugh and contagious good mood kept Hal in good spirits and there were no more accidents or fights. In fact Hal hardly fed anymore, whenever he began to crave blood Cass would take him out riding and he replaced the rush of blood with Cass's rush. Within a few weeks they had a set routine which they never changed, it kept Hal clean and allowed Cass to be happy that he wasn't killing people. Cass spent most of her time at Keddleston with Hal and occasionally Jacob. Her family were expecting a proposal but Cass knew better and was just enjoying the happy time she had with Hal.

Which was coming to its end.

* * *

Hal was standing looking out over grounds of Jacob's estate when William came up to him.

"Sorry to disturb you M'Lord but a letter just arrived for you and they said it was urgent."

"Thank you for bringing it to me so swiftly then." Hal had been off in his own little world and so forgot to be mean to William. The young vampire's jaw dropped as he handed Hal the letter.

"Well am I reading you my letters now? Get out!" relived that Hal was being his old self again William hurried out of the room. Hal really did question Jacob's judgement sometimes. He had let the vampire live at Keddleston for a few weeks and he was already getting on Hal's nerves.

There was no writing on the outside of the letter and just a plain seal on the back. Hal froze as he recognised the style of the envelope. He had received such a letter only once before and he knew who it was from. He knew he couldn't ignore this letter so he sat at the desk and opened the inevitable.

_My dear Hal_

_I am staying in London for a few weeks, as you would have heard, and I have a spare room in my hotel. I look forward to seeing you very soon._

He didn't even sign his name. But then why would he need to? Every vampire who received a letter from him would know who it was from. Hal reread the letter and began packing up his things. He was going to London for no vampire could say no to Mr Snow.

It had taken just over an hour for Hal to get everything ready and the servants to get his bags in the carriage.

"Will you not be telling Cassandra about your trip then?" Jacob spoke to Hal just as he was about to step up into the carriage.

"How can I tell her I'm leaving? You know what he's like; I may not be coming back to Derbyshire. I might not even be staying in England!" Hal had no control over his life and his desperation burst through for a moment before he managed to get himself under control. "How do I tell Cass about him and not worry or upset her?"

"She needs to know something or she will worry. You're just leaving her with no explanation. She will obviously be upset." Jacob spoke softly and it surprised Hal.

Hal looked at Jacob with new eyes. In the past few months since the fight Hal had got to know Jacob very well and he thought of him as a good friend. It seemed that the pair had more in common than Hal had first realised. Hal didn't appear to be the only Old One with a tendency to be nice every now and again. Cass had made a good impression on Jacob and Hal felt suddenly very proud.

"You're right. I owe her an explanation at the very least. I'll go to her house before I leave."

"Good luck my friend, with everything." Jacob shook Hal's hand and then stood back as Hal jumped into the carriage and it was pulled away.

* * *

"I have to go Cassy, he asked me and I can't say no." there was little emotion in Hal's voice as he spoke to Cass. But she heard the worry and the desperate pleading for her to understand. And she did understand. Hal had explained about the letter and who Mr Snow was and through it all she had been quiet and listened. Just because she understood it didn't mean she was happy for Hal to go. He had obviously been telling her an edited version of the story and that worried Cass. If Hal couldn't tell her the whole truth then it must be really quite bad.

"You will be coming back though won't you?"

"I don't see why not. I would imagine he just wants to talk about the rumours of me not killing anymore and the fight." Hal was lying through his teeth but he couldn't let her worry. He had no idea if he would be coming back and it would be a miracle if Snow would let him see Cass again.

"I have to go, I don't want to keep him waiting any longer than I really have to but remember that I love you and these past months with you have been the best of my long life." He took her hand and kissed it. It was the most simple of gestures but it held so much meaning. Cass couldn't help smiling at Hal's "I love you" he said it so rarely that it was a treat to hear, Hal showed his love through actions like the kiss and much bigger ones. Cass marvelled once again that this man had given up the power of killing for her.

"That sounds like a goodbye." Cass was trying to be brave but she couldn't help the tear that escaped and ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry Cass and listen this isn't goodbye. I'm going to see you again and soon, he just wants to talk to me. I promise I will never say goodbye to you, not ever."

"I love you Hal. Now get going before I change my mind." Cass hugged Hal and the pair clung to each other like they both knew this was the end, before she pushed him out the door. As soon as the door closed Cass could no longer hold back the tears and she sank to the floor and cried.

Hal stayed on the doorstep for a moment too long. He should have just gone because what he heard broke his heart. The sound of her sobs were muffled by the door but Hal could still hear the pain in them.

"This isn't goodbye I promise."

* * *

Cass had finished crying but she hadn't moved from the floor when the knock sounded. She sprang to her feet and almost flung open the door, thinking it was Hal back to tell her he wasn't going after all. What was waiting on the other side was most certainly not Hal.

"Oh um hello." She couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Well yes but never mind that. Who is it you have come to see?"

"I've come to see you Miss Cassandra. Lord Harry has asked for you to go with him to London and I'm to take you there."

Without even thinking Cass walked out from the safety of her house and closed the door behind her.

"I think we should probably get going then?" Cass, eager to get to Hal, walked down the path towards the waiting carriage. She wasn't looking to see the very toothy smirk on her escort's face as he followed her down the pathway.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Ok so I can probably say now that Hal doesn't kill Cass but you most likely figured that out anyway :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this has taken so long to put I've had horrid internet connection as I'm on holiday. Thank you for all the reviews and sorry MancVamp but I got a bit carried away.**

**I don't own Being Human. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hal finished unpacking his final bag and stood by the door surveying his new room. Outside the window London was busy going about its business and Hal had never felt more disconnected from humanity. He had yet to see Mr Snow or any other Old Ones for that matter and yet Hal felt surprisingly calm. When going in to see Mr Snow one should definitely feel nervous, it keeps you on your toes and ready for anything. But Hal realised that he wanted this, he wanted to see Snow so that he could confirm Hal's promotion. Hal knew he had to wait though. There was a protocol for these things and Hal knew it very well. He was the youngest and newest Old One and so always at the bottom of the pile. His Old One status gave him superb power over ordinary vampires but amongst the Old Ones Hal was a joke. He was brand new, having only been in the position for just under a year, and he was yet to prove that he really deserved the position. He remembered Snow's words to him on the day when he finally became an Old One

"It can always be taken away from you. Never forget that." Hal fought back a shudder at the memory of that horrific ceremony, but it had been worth it. Mostly.

Hal hated being around the other Old Ones, all he heard were stories of how many people they had killed and all the evil things they had done back in the day. Hal didn't have a 'back in the day' because compared to them he was a baby. He had killed, of course he had, but nowhere near as many as some of the others. This was the reason Hal chose to live with Jacob. There were no stories in Jacob's household because, unlike the others, Jacob wasn't proud of his past. He hated that he could lose himself to the berserker and so hated being reminded of what the berserker had done. Hal stopped himself from thinking about the past; he had enough to worry about coming up in the future.

A soft knock on the door startled Hal. He straightened his jacket and opened the door onto the empty hallway. The Old Ones had some ghosts working for them as messengers and the one who had knocked for Hal was obviously in a hurry to leave. Hal knew where he was going though and he began making his way to the bottom floor of the building.

The whole place was eerily quiet. Hal bumped into no one, vampire, human or ghost, everyone seemed to have disappeared. As Hal made his way closer and closer to Mr Snow his stride faltered. The nerves hit Hal like a brick wall as he registered that he was on his own and knew the danger he was in. If Hal had got this wrong and Mr Snow wasn't going to promote him then this was the end for Hal. If Snow decided to remove him from power he wouldn't just lose his position he would lose his life, permanently.

Hal found the correct room after a bit of concentration. He listened to his blood. As an Old One Hal was connected to Mr Snow by blood and Hal could feel his pulse unnaturally speed up as he came closer to the ancient vampire. Hal didn't knock, there was no need to Snow knew he was coming.

Hal took in the room at a leisurely pace, not wanting to look at Mr Snow. A large, simple desk sat in the middle of the room with an empty chair waiting for Hal. The walls were covered in shelf after shelf of books and the window had been covered by a sheet. The only light came from a lamp on the desk. Hal noticed with surprise that the desk was almost empty and what was sitting on the desk was ordered to perfection.

"Hal, how have you been enjoying Derbyshire and Jacob's company?" The question was an ordinary one but Mr Snow managed to make it ominous. His voice was barely above a whisper and as he spoke his filthy fingers never stopped stroking the wood of the desk. Hal found it difficult to pull his eyes away from the constant movement.

"It's been lovely, the countryside is beautiful and I have had a lot of joy riding around Jacob's estate. Jacob is well and sends his regards." Hal marvelled at how normal his voice and the response sounded, inside Hal was falling apart under Mr Snow's heavy scrutiny.

"I'm glad, that estate may well be yours soon." Hal's head snapped up at Snow's words. He should have been pleased at the gift but Hal didn't want to use Jacob as a stepping stone, they had become too close in their time together.

"Thank you but I think Jacob's runs it very well and I didn't enjoy Derbyshire enough to live there. You must have brought me here to discuss more than my time with Jacob." Hal rushed out the last sentence. Mr Snow lifted an eyebrow and Hal knew he had overstepped the line but he had wanted to get away from the topic of Jacob.

"Very well as you seem to be in a rush I will get on with it. You survived a serious fight with Jacob. I have known no one to do that, ever. I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"Surely you must know what the consequences of that are?"

Hal's nod was almost non-existent but Mr Snow saw the shine of power in Hal's eyes.

That was when Mr Snow realised he had the right man. Even though Hal didn't want to admit it, even to himself, Snow could see that Hal would step over anyone and anything to get more power. Mr Snow was reminded of a younger version of himself and he knew that Hal would go far.

"You know then that you take Jacob's position in the running of things. A great honour, seeing how far above you he was, but it is deserved." Pride washed through Hal as Mr Snow spoke.

"But then there is the matter of a human woman. I have heard stories that you are in love with her, are you?"

"No not at all." But again Snow could see the truth in Hal's eyes and he knew that he had made the correct decision in bringing her to London too.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Again another split up chapter sorry. I don't own Being Human. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Cass realised too late that she had made a mistake. She was pushed into a room in the basement of the hotel and the door was locked behind her. She stood in the middle of the room trying to work out how she had been so stupid. It was obvious now that the man who had come to get her was not a man at all but a vampire and she thought it very unlikely that he worked for Hal.

There was no way for Cass to measure the passing of time but after what felt like hours the key turned quietly in the door. It opened and Cass found herself looking at the strangest example of a man she had ever seen. He smiled at Cass but it was far from reassuring. His teeth for one thing were horrid, most were yellow but some appeared to be black. Cass held back her revulsion at the sight and she found herself looking into the man's eyes. She saw centuries of history written across them but also distain. It was like he had seen everything and yet had never found anything interesting and so had given up.

Cass realised with a start that while she had been staring the man had been speaking.

"It's been years, there hasn't been anyone good enough I suppose. But there's something about Hal and I find I want to keep him. For some reason he feels he has a connection with you so if I keep you, I keep him. And this is the easiest way to keep you. Hal has been very lucky, one of his charms I'm sure, but he needs more than luck to carry him further and that's where I come in. I'm giving him you as a gift."

"Me?" Cass squeaked as she began to understand what the man was saying "He already has me and we can't marry I'm not the same as him." She was beginning to panic, she didn't feel safe around this man and she just wanted to see Hal. Something inside her said that she shouldn't let this man see her fear though, so outwardly she managed to hold herself together.

"I'm not suggesting marriage. But I will solve your little problem."

"My problem? I don't have a problem."

"For someone who is trapped in a cellar in a building full of vampires you seem very optimistic. If anything I would think that a problem. But I was referring to your species."

"Who are you?" The fear began to creep into Cass's voice.

"Why my dear my name is Mr Snow. I'm sure that between Jacob and Hal one of them would have mentioned me." Cass nodded as she recalled the conversation she had with Hal about the dangerous Mr Snow. "Then you must understand, up to a point, how very honoured you should be."

Cass only had time to gasp as Mr Snow changed and her screams could be heard throughout the building.

* * *

Hal was used to hearing the screams of women when he stayed in a house with his fellow Old Ones but for some reason that particular scream chilled his blood. Hal rushed to the door, deciding he was going to find the source of the noise. The door however didn't open and although Hal tried his hardest to open it the door remained locked. So Hal had to sit and listen to the screams until the building went back to being eerily quiet.

Someone had just lost their life and Hal found a single tear running down his cheek. Hal wiped it away with his finger and looked at it in surprise. He couldn't understand why he was crying at the death of a human woman that he had never met. Maybe there was something wrong with him and he was going soft? He had hardly killed since meeting Cass and Hal had seen that as a good thing but now? Hal didn't feel so sure.

* * *

The next day the house had come back to life. Vampires of all ages, shapes and sizes were bustling around the house. Humans were being brought into the basement ready to feed the older vampires. And the occasional Were Wolf was hauled for the dog fights. Hal felt much more relaxed in the new atmosphere and he finally found himself feeling happy and positive about his new position. But Cass kept running through his mind. Would he be allowed back to see her or would Snow move him on.

During their conversation the day before Mr Snow had made it clear he didn't understand why Hal seemed to be so obsessed with Cass. Mr Snow also didn't think much of Cass stopping Hal from feeding, but he seemed happy to overlook that. Hal tried to lie and protect her but Mr Snow saw through every single lie he told.

Hal had wanted to contact Jacob and ask him to see how she was but the letter could be intercepted and Hal didn't want Mr Snow to see just how much he worried about Cass.

Just after lunch Hal was called back to see Mr Snow. Hal walked into the same office and sat down in the same position opposite Mr Snow.

"I've given you a gift, it's for the promotion. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Mr Snow got right to the point and called for someone to enter the room. As she did Hal's confusion quickly turned to shock.

The door opened and there she was. The last person Hal expected to see. He was so sure Mr Snow would have her killed or take him away from her. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips but it faded quickly. There was something different, wrong about her. The innocent and mischievous sparkle in her eyes was gone, she was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes and it looked cruel to Hal.

Then he noticed all the little things that humans missed. Her eyes were darker than their original colour and they scanned the room like a predator would when looking for prey. Her hands shook, just slightly, and Hal could tell she hadn't had enough to drink since being recruited. But the worst was her smile. Something that once held so much joy and love was now bitter and empty. It was the smile of a killer, no longer the smile of his innocent Cass.

"I take it you like the gift, but if you don't I can have it removed." Snow sounded bored.

"I love the gift, thank you." Hal hated the gift. He didn't want an evil vampire companion he wanted his Cass. Someone he could love and cherish and at least pretend to grow old with. But if he didn't accept the gift then Snow would have this new Cass killed and Hal couldn't let that happen. The old Cass could still be in there somewhere.

"Did you do this?" Hal had to know who her maker was.

"Yes. It's unusual for me I know but you're going to go far Hal. You deserve the very best to decorate your arm." Hal was watching Cass and at Snow's words a scowl crossed her face very quickly. Hal's hopes lifted, his old Cass was still in there somewhere.

"Cass, Cass it's me. It's Hal. How about you and I take a walk and have a bit of a talk?" Cass barely acknowledged Hal's words so Hal turned to Snow "If that's ok with you of course."

"Yes, take your woman. Don't get caught though, she's new and bloodthirsty. Enjoys the killing just as much as you." Snow looked back at his desk and Hal knew he had been dismissed.

He took Cass's arm and almost dragged her from the room. Snow was her maker and the connection and draw he felt around Snow would be so much stronger for Cass. He needed to get her away from the other vampires, away from people and blood. If he could act quickly before she really got a taste for killing then maybe he could bring his Cass back.

Then Mr Snow's words came back to him.

"She's new and bloodthirsty. Enjoys the killing just as much as you." If that was true then Hal had no hope of getting her back because he knew exactly how he felt about the killing.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews :) I don't own Being Human.**

* * *

As Hal pulled Cass away from the basement the fog clouding her mind began to clear. Standing in that room with Mr Snow, Cass had been unable to think properly. She was newly recruited, hadn't had enough to drink and the connection all vampires felt with Mr Snow was hugely magnified because he was her maker.

As they got to the doors of the hotel Cass was almost thinking straight again. She stopped fighting Hal and gladly went with him, away from the madness that was the vampire world. Then the doors opened and the smell hit her. Humans, so many humans, were going about their business outside the hotel. The smell was intoxicating and once again Cass was fighting against Hal.

Her eyes were black and her fangs had descended, she was screaming and shouting at Hal to let her go. The people in the street turned to look at the commotion and a few noticed the fangs. Hal saw their reactions and knew he had to get her away from people. So Hal picked her up and ran off far away from the crowds and the temptation of the blood.

Hal didn't stop running until he came to a deserted alley and he threw Cass down on the floor.

"Ow! You could have been a bit gentler." Cass snapped at Hal as she sat on the floor rubbing her shoulder.

"You could have not kicked me so hard for so long!" Hal snapped back at Cass.

"You picked me up! What else did you expect?"

"Oh I don't know? Maybe a thank you for stopping you from killing innocent people!" Hal was shouting at Cass now and Cass not wanting to be outdone shouted back.

"You're a fine one to talk. How many innocent people have you killed, Lord Harry?" Cass put as much sarcasm into Hal's official title as she could.

"You have no idea what it's like to be me! Yes I've killed, but I know what it does to a person, that's why I don't want you to do it."

"I think I do know what it's like to be you now actually." Cass pointed at herself and let her fangs descend "Vampire now too, isn't it just wonderful! I was happy Hal! I had a family, a future, a life" The anger left Cass as she thought about all the things she had lost "I can't go back home so my family will think I've died. Oh no! You won't be there either so they'll think I've eloped with you, I've managed to shame my family without even trying."

"I'm so sorry Cass. I'll go back so they know we didn't run away together, I can make up a story of how you fell from your horse or something like that?" Hal's voice was full of sympathy. He had never had this problem because his family had been long gone when he was recruited but he had watched others struggle with losing their family.

"They'll never believe that, I'm a superb rider. Just don't go back Hal, leave them to think what they like, I'm never going back." Cass sounded so sad and Hal didn't know what to do to make things better. With all the other new recruits he had met he had taken them drinking and the blood had wiped away memories of home. But he couldn't do that with Cass, he wanted her to be human, to not give in to the blood.

"Remember them, your family, never forget them. It's those human ties that keep you, you. That's your humanity now and you have to keep it. This can't change you Cass please don't let it change you." Hal spoke quietly and Cass heard every word, she would remember that little speech for the rest of her existence but at the time she didn't understand its importance.

"I have changed Hal. A few days ago you wouldn't have had to carry me through the streets to stop me from ripping humans apart. In fact I wouldn't have called people humans a few days ago either." The anger was rising in her voice again.

"I know but don't let it change you any more, don't become like me."

"I am like you, why don't you understand? I'm a vampire, you're a vampire we are both vampires! According to Mr Snow we are perfect for each other and I'm meant to follow you around like a puppy for the rest of forever and that is because we are the same." Cass threw her hands up in exasperation. She didn't understand how she used to be able to like Hal so much, he was just annoying her now. "I want to kill Hal, I want to feed. It's what we are, without the blood there is no point to us being here. The human me died and a vampire replaced her, if you don't like the outcome of that well I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about it. I won't change for you. I've had everything good in my life taken away from me so I refuse to give up all the perks that come with being a vampire, and being Mr Snow's vampire at that." Anger was replaced by awe as Cass continued to speak "Did you know people have actually bowed to me? Everyone looks scared of me and they call me a Lady, it's crazy."

Hal listened to what she said and realised he was fighting a losing battle. The way she spoke about the power and the blood was how he had felt when he had been recruited and then became an Old One. He knew exactly how she felt and how exciting it all could be.

He knew why he no longer felt like that. Hal had found a link to his humanity through Cass. Even though she wasn't human anymore, when she had been Hal had remembered what it was like to be human. He found that connection to his humanity and he didn't feel that longing to feed and kill anymore.

He looked at Cass with sad eyes. She had done so much for him and he had done so little for her. He had ripped her world apart but she had continued to love him and now he was the reason she had lost her innocence and he knew deep down there was nothing he could do to get his Cass back. He didn't blame her for hating him.

"I really did love you. I'm so sorry, for everything." And he turned and walked out of the alley and away from what Cass was about to become.

Cass watched as Hal left and for a moment she felt sad and alone. She had loved Hal but everything about him now just made her angry. He was the reason for Mr Snow taking an interest in her and no apology would ever be big enough to make her forgive that. But watching him walk away from her was more painful that she imagined and she felt the tug of her humanity. She thought of her family and the fact that she would never see them again, she thought of her horse and she remembered all the little things that make a person human. She didn't want to kill, she wanted to be human. She wanted to be human with Hal.

Cass ran smiling from the alley after Hal; she knew that she could do this. She could keep her humanity and at the very least be friends with Hal. She saw Hal's retreating figure and sprinted towards him. Then the man came out of a doorway.

The smell of blood reached Cass and without thinking her body changed direction so she was sprinting towards the human rather than the vampire. Her fangs tore through the man's neck and with her first gulps of fresh blood and her first taste of the thrill of the kill Cass forgot about Hal.

And she forgot about her humanity.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**I hated writing that chapter. Only a few more left and this story is all over :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews :) I still think its amazing that other people like this story as much as I do! I don't own Being Human. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

2nd of July 1915. Exactly 100 years since that first party and that first meeting. The war needed money and the upper class wanted an excuse for a party. So the vampires had put on a fundraiser raising money for the troops on the front. Mr Snow and some of the other Old Ones had been invited along as dignitaries; some important humans were in attendance too. Along with some very unimportant humans that would entertain the vampires and keep their glasses full.

* * *

Hal stood leaning against the wall and watched as the younger vampires and humans danced. He was bored, constantly bored. Nothing excited him anymore, not even killing and blood. A worrying thought crossed his mind, maybe he was turning into Mr Snow. Hal hadn't been away from Snow's side for about 60 years and Hal had begun picking up some of Snow's habits. Even the eternal boredom was beginning to bore Hal. He didn't want to feel like this forever, he wanted the joy of killing back and he wanted to feel the rush he used to get from his power.

Cass found herself on some handsome vampire's arm. She knew he was good looking but no one ever compared to Him so Cass took no notice. She wasn't really sure how she ended up with this one. She was so bored now that sometimes she just blocked whole days out. She tried to find feeling via killing. She had killed thousands over the years and had built up quite a reputation. Cass had been offered an Old One position many times but turned it all down. That would never interest her, she didn't care for power that much, she just wanted the kill. But even that bored her nowadays. Surely she couldn't spend the rest of her very long life like this. She just wanted to feel again. Or she wanted something new, something different, something she had been missing.

Mr Snow saw the two of them standing separately and decided to do something. Hal and Cass had been his one and only failure. Recruiting Cass had been a stroke of genius, she was so bloodthirsty. Sometimes he didn't know if he truly had control over her but he liked that about her. She was wild, a savage, she reminded him of Jacob before he gained control and Hal before he got bored. But Cass was beginning to lose it and Hal had lost it a long time ago. Neither took pleasure from what they were anymore and it was bad for the image. Mr Snow wasn't used to failure. He had recruited Cass for Hal and up until now that had never worked. So Snow sent for Hal and Cass and watched as both made their way to where he was sitting. This was not going to be a failure and Mr Snow thought that somehow the pair may just pull each other out of the rut they had found themselves in. Then they could go back to the bloodthirsty killers they both were at heart.

They instantly recognised each other but both had spent years hiding their true emotions and so ignored one another with ease. But Snow, in the way that only he could, saw the shock and longing in their eyes and he felt something for the first time in centuries. He felt satisfaction, and that worried Snow, but he ignored it and carried on.

Hal and Cass made no attempt to talk to one another or Mr Snow and in the end Snow had to break the silence

"Seeing as you are both here it would be rude of you not to dance, and of course we don't want anyone to think you two don't get along. Remember you are our pride and joys. In fact you could be our poster couple." The sarcasm almost dripped off Snow's words but it was all he said before walking away.

Hal was the first to speak "Would you like to dance?"

"Not really." Cass sounded bitter and Hal found himself feeling sorry for her.

"Neither do I."

"But we have so kindly been asked to dance." Hal had never heard Cass so bitter.

"Is that disdain I hear in your voice when talking about our great and glorious leader?"

"Is that sarcasm I hear in yours?"

Hal smiled, a genuine smile and he was reminded of the first time he met Cass. The boredom and numbness from the past years began to fade away. One conversation with Her and that's all it took.

Cass found herself smiling back at Hal. He was the first person in years who noticed how unhappy she was and with one conversation He had made her feel a little bit happy again.

Hal took Cass's hand and led her onto the dance floor. The pair danced in comfortable silence for a while before Hal spoke his voice quiet and sad.

"Neither of us wants this life anymore. Boredom doesn't suit you and I know I'm not happy."

"How can you know what I do or don't want?" Cass meant it to sound angry but she too only sounded sad.

"Because I know you Cass, the real you not this mask you wear in front of the others."

"What is there that we can do about it though?"

"Leave."

"And go where it's not like he won't be able to find us." Cass really did sound angry this time.

"England, back to where it all started. Jacob is still there you know, we could live with him. He is still at Keddleston." Hal smiled at the memories of times gone by at that glorious hall. The few months he had spent there with Jacob and Cass had been heaven and he would treasure them always.

"How is that possible?" Cass regained her curiosity and joined Hal in smiling at the good old days.

"He left when people started realising he wasn't getting older but he is back now and has passed himself off as his own grandson. People believe it because of the striking family resemblance."

"I imagine when you are that closely related the resemblance is extraordinary." And with Cass's words neither could hold back the laughter any more.

The laughter felt good, it felt natural and all too soon it ended. But the silence that followed was a happy one; full of the memories of laughter shared in a happier, less complicated time.

Cass spoke quietly as they were still dancing and it was very likely that the nearest vampires were trying to listen to their conversation. "What happened to you after you left me in that alley all those years ago? I've tried to find out but there are 35 years where no one seems to know what you did. It's like you disappeared."

"That's what I wanted. I left you there and I didn't go back, I couldn't face it all. I had found the very last shreds of my humanity and I didn't want to lose them again. The bloodlust lost its hold over me, it was still there but I bumped into a ghost and he helped me stay clean."

"So you really managed to hide from them and stay clean?" Cass spoke calmly but inside she had found her excitement again.

"No one looked for me and I came back of my own accord so I guess my hiding worked. And as for the blood yes, for a few years anyway. I'm back here now though Cass so I obviously haven't stayed clean."

"But you don't want it anymore do you?"

"I don't know. What I did was wonderful and at the time it really helped me but I don't think I could go clean again. I don't think I'd want to. I'm bored yes but going without the blood, it got painful after a while and having to deal with the world without the comfort of blood and other vampires is difficult. I don't think I'll ever do it again."

Cass didn't reply. She had been thinking about this for a little while now and hearing Hal say he could do it for 35 years had made her choice for her. She chose to not hear Hal saying it was difficult and decided that if Hal could do it then she could certainly do it, and do it much better. She had hoped to do it with Hal but he wasn't in the right place to do it, he still wanted the blood.

_Anyway_, she thought to herself, _you have managed to cope without bloody Hal for 100 years so you can definitely managed without him for a few more._

The night went on smoothly, everyone had a good time and by the very end there were many a drunk to be found in and around the event hall. Seeing Cass had woken something up inside Hal and he finished the night amongst those drunks. Much to the delight of Mr Snow and the other Old Ones he was blood drunk not alcohol drunk. The old Hal was back and he was as bloodthirsty as ever.

Cass however left the party with her mind made up. She went back to her room, packed up a few of her most precious things and left. That night she walked away from the vampires, away from the blood, away from the killing and away from Hal without a goodbye or so much as a backward glance. And as her train left London she heaved a sigh of relief. She could do this, she could find her humanity again and better still she knew she would be able to keep it.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Leo decided it would be best to keep quiet for a while after Hal finished telling his story, it was clear he was still lost his memories of times gone by.

"What made you ask me that Leo?" Hal spoke slowly like someone waking from a dream.

"She did." Leo nodded his head in Hal's direction. Hal turned and looked out of the shop's window and standing across the street was a woman that Hal had thought he had lost forever.

Leo smiled as Hal stood and made his way to the door. He had never seen his friend look so happy and after what he had been through to give up the blood Leo enjoyed seeing Hal finally look human.

She stood there across the street from the little Barber shop. She had heard Hal tell their story and her eyes were still damp from the tears she hadn't been able to hold back. It was ridiculous that after all this time she still loved him. Time had healed the wounds that being a vampire couldn't and she had wanted to see him one more time before she let go.

"I'd heard you had finally gone clean properly, well done." Hal still hadn't crossed the street so Cass shouted across the almost empty road.

"Thank you." Hearing her voice again really did bring every little detail of their time together back and Hal had trouble thinking what to say. "I had quite a lot of help."

"I can see that. Your friends I take it?" Leo and Pearl were standing in the shop watching Hal.

"Yes, I wouldn't have been able to do it without them."

"Hal this is absurd we can't stand here shouting at each other either, cross the road or I'm coming over there." Cass placed her hand on her hip and Hal found himself laughing as he crossed the road and gave Cass an impromptu hug. She hugged him back but all too soon for Cass' liking Hall pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what I was thinking." Hal couldn't believe he had hugged her he hadn't hugged someone for decades.

"Hal relax we've done far worse than hug in our time. Besides if you hadn't of done it I would." She smiled and Hal marvelled at how that smile was so similar to the one he had fallen in love with all those years ago, yet at the same time was so different; vampire changed it.

"How are you Cass? The last time we were together you disappeared."

"I went clean! I actually managed to do it. I didn't have help like you did and I had a few false starts but in the end I did it."

"Congratulations, I don't think I would have been able to do it on my own." Hal was smiling but Cass looked sad "I'm happy for you Cass I really am, what you're doing is excellent lots of vampires can't do it."

"And that's just it Hal I can't do it." Cass paused and she couldn't look at Hal as she spoke "I'm feeding again. Only once every now and then, but now I've started I know I'm not going to be able to stop I can feel it in my blood."

"You don't have to become what you were you could get help with staying clean. You could" Hal couldn't believe he was saying this "stay with me here. Leo has methods of keeping the mind off the blood and I would help too."

"That's a lovely offer but I couldn't. You're doing well Hal, really well, but I can tell that even at your best you are only just clinging on. If I came and lived with you I would throw you off and you could lose your control too. I don't want that and I can tell you don't really want me either." While she had been talking Cass had taken Hal's hand and Hal was now absentmindedly rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"It's a joy to see you but if you don't want my help why are you here Cass?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Cass this is me you're talking to."

Cass looked past Hal and into the barber shop. Leo and Pearl were still standing there watching Hal with joyful smiles on their faces brought on by Hal's unusual happy mood. She could see the safety and family that Hal had found in this seaside town and she knew that whatever happened next Hal would be alright. Looking down at their hands entwined Cass marvelled at how natural it felt and she had the sudden urge to never let go. That was the first step though and she knew it. Cass finally looked up to Hal's face and her eyes were drawn to his beautiful hazel ones. As she stared the light caught his eyes and suddenly green was splashed through the hazel making him look so much younger and happier. For the second time that day Cass felt tears begin to roll down her cheek.

"I'm here to say goodbye Hal. No don't say anything. You once said you would never say goodbye to me and you haven't. But if we don't say goodbye then we will never have an end to whatever it is that we are. So I'm saying goodbye Hal. You get to keep your promise."

"But why do we have to say goodbye? We don't see each other for years and when we do its only ever for a few days at the most." Hal didn't know what to do around a crying woman so he stood statue still and hoped that Cass would stop crying soon.

"Have you not noticed our pattern? When I want the blood you want to give it up and when I want to give it up you want to drink again. Since I became a vampire we have never been on the same page and we never will be. Look at what you have here you're going to be clean for decades. I can't do that."

They both knew that what she had said was the truth but for just a moment Hal wanted to ignore what he had heard and just go back to how they were before she had even become a vampire. The moment unfortunately did not last.

"We were perfect for each other once. If I had only been human then we could have got married, had children and grown old together. We would have been so happy." Hal had imagined more than once the human life he could have had with Cass and saying something that he wanted so much and yet knew was so impossible combined with losing Cass made the tears fall.

"But we would never have met. You would have died all those years ago and I would never have met you. I think that knowing you and getting to love you makes all the other stuff that came with that more than worthwhile." Cass wiped away one of Hal's tears. "Who knew the two of us would be such cry babies?"

"And to think we used to be the monsters that mothers warned their children about now look at us." Tiny almost hysterical giggles escaped from the two vampires.

"I don't want to cry anymore Hal and every time I say goodbye to you I do. So this is the final one I promise."

"Where will you go?"

"Jacob has a house in some small country in Europe, I'm going there until I find somewhere that I'd like to buy. I haven't seen him for a long time and he wanted to catch up."

"Well you will enjoy that I know so look after yourself and have fun."

Cass put her free hand behind Hal's head, pulled his face down to hers and kissed him with everything she had. After a small hesitation Hal kissed her back because he knew he would never get the chance to do this again and he would have hated himself forever it he hadn't done it. Before they really let go of one another Cass said

"There will always be a place for you in my heart and I will honestly never forget you."

"I could never forget you, even if I tried. I still love you." In a very un-Hal like gesture he kissed Cass' forehead, then regained his composure and kissed the back of her hand.

Cass looked up at Hal and unlaced her fingers from his. She was smiling as she walked away because she knew he would be happy and safe. And that smile that Hal had never been able to resist also placed a smile on Hal's face. The pair had never really been matched but love had been kindled and that flame would never die. As Hal watched Cass walk away he wiped away his tears and knew that this time he hadn't really lost her. They would always be together in the memories that they each carried with them. She disappeared around a corner and Hal turned back to the little barber shop that had become home and its unusual residents who had become his family.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story. It was my first try at a multi chapter thing and I have been so happy with it and enjoyed writing it so much. Thank you to everyone who read the story and who left reviews :) Plus thank you to everyone who has answer my questions about time periods or eye colours and everything else :) I hope you enjoyed the story I'm now off to read everyone else's fanfics! **


End file.
